


Morning Croissants

by Pansexualweirdo



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Baking, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mild Smut, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pet Names, Romance, Short & Sweet, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansexualweirdo/pseuds/Pansexualweirdo
Summary: Tweek wants to bake croissants for Craig. Shameless fluff and very, very light smut. That's it. That's the summary.I found this further down in the depths of my google documents, and that means it's OLD. Like, super fucking old. But it's kinda cute, so hopefully, someone'll enjoy it.[The characters are aged up in this, like 15-17 or something. I'm not so gross I write smut about ten-year-olds.]
Relationships: Craig Tucker & Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Morning Croissants

“Hey, Love.”

“GAH!”

Tweek almost dropped the bowl of batter he was holding when strong arms wrapped around his waist, warm and protective. He exhaled a shaky sigh as warm lips found purchase on the pale skin of his neck. Setting the bowl down on the counter before him, his hands tangled in his boyfriend’s raven hair.

“Heh, sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you,” Craig murmured into the blonde’s hair, but he didn’t sound all that sorry. His voice was scratchy, thick with sleep.

“G-good morning, Craig.”

“Mmm. Morning, my sweet little coffee bean.”

Craig’s hands slid up beneath the blonde’s pink-lace apron, skirting over his stomach and lavishing the skin on his chest. The gentle touches along with the pet name whispered hotly in his ear elicited quite a few flustered noises from the teen and a small, involuntary moan.

“What could you possibly be up to this early in the morning, hmm?”

“It’s twelve pm, Craig,” Tweek laughed, finally spinning around to face his boyfriend, whisk in hand.

Craig’s hair was all tousled from sleep -- and other things Tweek wasn’t going to mention --, and he was wearing a dopey grin on his face. The sight made Tweek’s heart feel warm.

“I _was_ making croissants with chocolate filling. That is until you decided to scare the heck out of me so I almost dropped the batter,” Tweek explained and Craig had the audacity to pull his boyfriend into a long kiss. Morning breath apparently wasn’t a thing for him, as he tasted of vanilla. Tweek let out a contented hum against his lips, leaning into him for a moment before abruptly pulling away. He could smell burning. _Shit._

“The croissants!” Tweek shouted and fumbled his pair of oven mitts on -- the ones that Craig had bought him, pink with tiny cat ears --, to pull a grid of burnt croissants out of the smoking oven. Setting it down on the kitchen island, he realized the entire room had filled with smoke, and he flailed with mitten-clad hands uselessly in the air, coughing from the sharp scent of burning going up his nostrils.

“Goddamnit, Craig, do something!”

Craig looked panicked, - or at least, Tweek _thinks_ he does through the cloud of smoke -, and dove for the nearest window.

“Uh, right! Sorry!”

He opened it up wide and finally, the smoke fled out through it, clearing the room. Tweek’s hands were shaking a little when he took the oven mitts off. He let out a groan of frustration when his boyfriend smiled apologetically at him.

“Craig! Those were for us! Now, all we have are these-”

He picked up one of the burnt pastries and flashed it in the other’s face, it was completely blackened.

“-... misshapen hockey pucks!” he exclaimed, tossing it out the open window. It probably landed on his neighbor’s lawn or something, but at the moment, he didn’t really care.

Craig, despite his boyfriend fuming, gave a small laugh, grabbing ahold of Tweek’s hand and pulling him into a hug. Tweek’s attempts of protest died down when Craig’s hand squeezed his own, then went up to cup his face. He pulled away just enough to glare at Craig.

“Aww, I’m sorry, baby. It was very sweet of you to try and cook for me. But-...”

The black-haired boy leaned close enough for Tweek to feel his hot breath in his ear, for only him to hear his next, _dangerously_ suggestive words.

“I’m sure I can make it up to you.”

His voice dropped and his tongue came out to lick the shell of Tweek’s ear, causing the blonde to shudder and whimper. His dick had picked up interest now, and several rather _intimate_ images flashed by his eyes upon hearing the suggestion. His own voice was shakier than he’d meant for it to sound, but his arousal didn’t give much of a damn.

“Oh, yeah? W-what did you have in mind?”

_Please say fucking me over the couch._

“Well, _obviously,_ I’m talking about-”

Craig’s head dipped down for him to attack Tweek’s neck, his tongue working magic against flushed skin. Teeth grazed his collar bone, sloppy kisses were pressed to his jugular and Tweek outright moaned, his hands tightening were they were clinging on for dear life to Craig’s shirt. Then, followed by a noise of dismay from Tweek, he pulled back, flashing the blonde an innocent yet oh-so aware smile.

“-... helping you bake something else! I owe you that much, so just tell me what we’ll be doing, and I’ll help.”

Tweek almost stumbled over his own feet when he took a step back, slicking his hair back and clearing his throat to recompose himself. Though the tent in his pant was very much disappointed with Craig’s suggestion, the rest of him found it a lovely idea, and a wide, warm smile spread across his cheeks.

“Perfect. Then, why don’t we bake some cupcakes?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
